How I Met Your Sister
by Ahsirk
Summary: Alyssa asks Natsuki and Shizuru an innocent question.


**How I Met Your Sister**

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

**Shizuru thinks complexly, Natsuki simply. Reminiscing chapter. **

* * *

"Onee-sama. Shizuru-san. What was it like when you two first met?" Alyssa asked the raven haired girl who was lazing around the couch, while her girlfriend sorted through a stack of papers.

* * *

~ Shizuru ~

The first time I laid eyes on the person who would become so irreplaceably precious to me, my fate was sealed. My to-be most important person was mysterious, beautiful and completely bad for me.

First off, she wore leather and rode a motorcycle. Classic clichés for a troublemaker. Black leather equates to dangerous, but oh so form fittingly sexy, while a bike tells you the rider loves to live on the edge. Secondly, the biker was Fuuka Academy's number one delinquent. This particular troublemaker broke the record for possessing the most amount of unexcused absences while still managing to pass and move up a grade. Haruka would talk non stop about the hooligan, trying everything possible, within her moral principles, to get the troublemaker expelled for tarnishing the integrity of the school. Oh and I suppose I should mention that my infatuation happened to be with another girl, which was unacceptable as the heiress to the Fujino fortune. It would bring disgrace to the family name.

Under those circumstances, I tried my best to forget about her. You would have thought that such a thing would be easy to do, seeing as how I barely saw her enough to properly nurture this perverse crush of mine. I underestimated her potency. Once I came under her spell, I couldn't get enough of her. When I learned her name, Kuga Natsuki, she became more tangible, another step within my reach. I did everything possible to learn more about Natsuki. I asked around school, bought pictures of her from the photography club. I did everything possible except the most rational of all. Talking to her.

Our relationship started with a meeting among the flowers, a chance encounter. I was in my first year of high school. She was a second year in middle school. At that time, I hadn't felt like going to my afternoon classes. My mind was troubled with the discovery that Takeda Masashi was pining after Natsuki. Like the flowers when met with spring, my infatuation bloomed after our first meeting.

When I approached her, my heart was beating madly within my chest. I felt uneasy, but oddly excited at having initiated contact with the mysterious beauty who occupied my thoughts and dreams and quite possibly my heart. At that moment, she swept me off my feet by doing absolutely nothing, but stand there, looking at me wide eyed.

* * *

~ Natsuki ~

When I saw her standing behind me, the only thought that ran through my mind was oh shit. You see, I was skipping history class that day. The teacher for that class was the one with the creepy touch. He only did it to the girls, casually leaning over and placing his hands on their shoulders, occasionally massaging them. A total creep!

Anyway, I was completely taken by surprise, despite having infiltrated numerous, heavily guarded First District facilities without a hitch. What was even more embarrassing than being caught, worse than if I had been seen frolicking through the flowers, was getting caught uprooting the garden greenery. So, even as this stunning looking brunette spoke to me, the dominate thought running through my mind was oh shit.

So I nodded when she told me something about flowers. I nodded when she told me her name. I nodded when she asked for mine. She laughed and came to stand beside me. We awkwardly looked at the flowers until the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Before I left, she somehow got a name out of me with some voodoo magic or something.

It only hit me days later. That afternoon, in the gardens behind the school, the soon to be Student Council President, was skipping class too.

* * *

"That was what you thought about when we first met, Na-tsu-ki?!" Steel laced the brunette's words, despite the volume of her voice not having risen even the slightest of decibels. There was a dangerous glint in Shizuru's eyes.

Natsuki gulped, realizing she wasn't in the greatest of situations. She knew she should have lied to Alyssa about what she thought of Shizuru when they first met. It was a very important day to her girlfriend. Why did the Shorty have to ask about this anyway?

* * *

Alyssa slipped out of the apartment before the real fireworks started. Walking out, she spotted Nao heading her way.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Shizuru was yelling. That was not a good sign for her sister's well being.

"Trouble in Paradise?" the redhead asked, turning around to face the way she came.

"Yup."

After a moment, Nao asked, "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Sure why not."

* * *

**My take on the garden scene. Some non-ShizNat has been popping up, so I decided to put this up. Although it really isn't ShizNat, I suppose. ^_^**


End file.
